Guldo
From Dragon Ball Wiki, the Dragon Ball encyclopedia Guldo ModifyDeleteMove Manga nameGurd DebutChapter 272 / Episode 62 Appears in RaceBas-jin Date of deathDecember 24th, 762 Age FamilyNone Guldo (グルド, Gurudo, Gurd) is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force physically; a short, rotund, and green alien with four eyes (which prevents him from wearing a scouter like the other members). Though clearly the weakest member of the group, Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. This seems to be one of the primary reasons he has attained membership to the Ginyu Force. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle();}}); edit Namek Saga ModifyDeleteMove In the anime only, Guldo has a flashback that portrays his heavy loathing of Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted him by saying that he suffers from bad breath (In the Ocean dub, Vegeta said he didn't understand why Frieza put him on the Ginyu Force). Guldo was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo's judgment. This forces Guldo to hold a grudge against Vegeta. Upon their arrival on Namek under Frieza's orders, Guldo and the other members of the Ginyu Force play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to decide who gets to fight Vegeta and who gets stuck with the ModifyDeleteMove"trash," Gohan and Krillin. Recoome wins outright, and Guldo, as the runner-up, fights Gohan and Krillin. However, their speed and strength catches Guldo off guard, forcing him to resort to sneak attacks and time-freezing, and finally, to use the full extent of his psychic powers. Using his mental capabilities, Guldo reverts to his mind freeze technique in order to physically paralyze their bodies, rendering them helpless. As he prepares to finish them off, however, Vegeta unexpectedly steps in and saves them by brutally cutting off Guldo's head (in the manga Vegeta does this with a sideways chop, while in the anime, he uses a ki beam). Guldo's severed head rolls on the ground and lives long enough to curse Vegeta for interfering, before the Saiyan Prince blows his head up with another blast (In the Ocean dub, his decapitation is edited out; merely depicted as Guldo collapsing to the ground, his head still attached to his neck. His whole body is caught in the explosion, but, as was the case with Recoome, apparently still intact, the same as Dende when Frieza killed him). Later, in an anime-only arc, Guldo attacks Chiaotzu while on King Kai's Planet, only to be easily defeated along with the rest of his team. Later in the series, Guldo appears along with the other Ginyu Force members, Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, and King Cold. They were torturing some ogres for information in order to obtain a means out of Hell. Goku still defeats him and the other members of the Ginyu Force with one blow each; In the case of Guldo, an elbow to the head. ModifyDeleteMoveAfter Guldo fell into a Bloody Pond with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, Pikkon threw them out with a tornado attack, impaling them on a mountain of needles. They were then locked up in a prison cell along with Frieza and King Cold. Later on, Guldo is also seen in Hell while watching the battle between Kid Buu and Goku amongst many villains. Guldo also makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT as escapes from Hell with many other villains, shortly before being defeated once again. Guldo's literal Japanese name is Gurudo and is derived from yōguruto (yogurt). He's called Gurd in the VIZ manga to reflect the latter pun. edit Power level Before being attacked by Gohan and Krillin, Guldo was confident he could win. However, Once the battle began, he was unable to follow or defend their attacks. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Guldo's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Guldo, he is at a maximum of 13,500. However, although King Kai states that each member of the Ginyu Force is at least five times as powerful as Goku, this is most likely an exaggeration in the case of Guldo as Gohan and Krillin were both stronger than him.needed ModifyDeleteMove edit Abilities Time Freeze Tree Lift (Mind Freeze) (Legends) Psychic Rock Throw (Budokai Tenkaichi) Split Form (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Eye Lasers Super Skill (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Ki Blast, the most basic form of energy wave.